Bakura's Dream Journal
by persony person
Summary: Bakura thinks he's going crazy and records his dreams down in a journal. Very funny! Chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

Persony person: I don't know what possessed me to write this. My friends suggested it and I had nothing better to do. And viola! This comes up! --"

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, I DO own these dreams. Yes, these are MY dreams, I had to change them a little so they would make more sense…or less sense, whatever, you decide.

Hello, and welcome to the insane reality that is my mind.

No, I take that back, you're NOT welcome! I, Bakura, Sexy-tomb-robbing-pharoah-hating-evil-physcotic Bakura, do not welcome people. I torture, slaughter, taunt, and typically make them uncomfortable. I don't welcome them.

"BAKURA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PUTTING SHARP OBJECT IN THE DRYER!"

That would be my extremely loud hikari. Ryou. It's surprising how LOUD he can yell, especially when he's mad at me…

Which is often…

It's not like it's my FAULT that my knife collection just 'happens' to appear in the dryer.

If you ask me, I think Ryou is PMSing. He's girlish enough! Besides, what's wrong with a few punctured clothes?

Anyway, the point of me writing this down is because I have been having…strange dreams. Like holy-crap-what-the-fuck-was-that dreams. Now, Ryou says that it may have to do with the fact that I eat seven chilidogs every night before I go to sleep. Or the fact that I'm psychotic. Or maybe a combination of the two. Anyway, I think he's wrong, and I'm going to record my dreams and try to figure out how the HELL these came out of MY (sexy) head.

"BAKURA!"

Let's start with Sunday night. After eating my ten-thirty snack, I decided to 'catch some Z's' (phrase I heard one of Ryou's friends say, I think he was blonde. The phrase sounds completely moronic to me) so, once I entered the world of dreamland, I saw that I was in Ryou/My room. And all of a sudden, the window breaks open! No, not break EXPLODES! And I look out of the window, aka giant hole in the wall. I see a pool, (where we got a pool I shall never know) completely water-less. Inside, I see the no-good pharaoh and Spiderman skateboarding in the pool! And then-

----------------------

"BAKURA!"

Oh, Its Ryou, he's storming in the room. He has a dagger in his hand. Hmm...should i be afraid?

"Hey is that my 55mm? I've been looking all over for that one!" I say, completely ignoring his earlier outburst.

His yelling sort of loses its effect after the first eighty times.

Putting down the journal I was writing in, I walk over and try to take the dagger back. But stubborn Ryou moves it out of my reach.

Stupid hikari…

"I'm not going to give it back until you promise not to do that again."

"Do what again?"

"Putting knives and daggers in the dryer"

"Well I-"

"Or scissors, needles, pliers, pens, broken bottles, shards of glass, animal teeth, ninja stars, or anything from your weapon collection."

Pfft. Hikari's are no fun. I guess I'll humor him.

"Fine Ryou, in my tomb-robbing promise, I solemnly swear not to put any knives, daggers, scissors, needles, pliers, pens, broken bottles, shards of glass, animal teeth, ninja stars, or anything from my weapon collection in the dryer." I promise, and even put my hand over my heart to add the effect.

He looks at me warily, then hands me the dagger, and unceremoniously walks out the door. Hn, shows how much YOU know hikari. Tomb-robbers make no promises. Mwuahahaha! Now…where was I?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-And then, the pharaoh takes off his cape thingy, and throws it in my face while doing some skating trick. Being the brilliant genius that I am, I decide to sell it on eBay. I meanthat capemust be able to sell for a lot if it can move and blow around even when there is no wind, right?

So, in a matter of seconds, I am $250,000 richer! Then, I walked to a car store that was conviniently next door to my house, and bought a red Ferrari. Nice. But it went to waste because I drove it into the empty pool. It ended up killing the pharaoh though, so I guess it wasn't a _complete_ waste.

Upon seeing the dead pharaoh, Spiderman decides that he's hungry, and asked me if I would go to Ruby Tuesday's with him. I agreed of course. But I didn't plan on eating there…

We take my newly bought hummer there, but somehow land in the middle of the ocean.

Come on! I'm not THAT bad of a driver! Sure, I may go 80mph in a 30mph road, but I never end up in the OCEAN!

Pfft, stupid dreams..

So here we are, sinking in my new hummer (why are all my new cars somehow wrecked?) When a Color Line cruise ship appears. At the top of the ship is an old scraggly guy with an eye-patch. He somehow pulls us out of the water and onto the deck. Which is strange because he looked extremely wimpy. Even for an old guy.

Then he has the NERVE to call me a girl! How..how..insulting! Oh yeah, he said something about Spiderman being a stripper. (He had somehow lost his clothes except of his underwear) (a/n: I'm sorry but I have to say, Where did THAT come from! I have such a twisted mind --")

I decide glaring at him would be the best way to may him shut up. But instead of cowering in fear like he was SUPPOSED to do, he sings the pokemon theme song!

Why am I the only sane one in my dreams?

Thinking to myself 'the hell with this' I jump off the ship.

Not smart.

However, instead of hitting the water, I was surrounded by fire. Some half fried chickens start disco dancing, and that was where I woke up.

And now, I am going to go through Ryou's psychology books. Ugh, that sound really boring though, hmmm, or maybe I could entertain myself some other way….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later

"BAKURA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT STEALING YAMI AND YUGI'S HAIR GEL AND USING IT TO START A BON-FIRE!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin

So how was that? I fixed it up a bit..anyone is welcome to tell me about their crazy dreams and i might add it here. Special thanks to:

redconvoy, sanichan11, and Goddess of the Madhouse for being my first reveiwees! THANKYOU!


	2. Chapter 2

Persony person: I'm back! Thanks for all the feedback you guys! I feel so loved! Free pocky for everyone!

Also, there were some arguments about Yam and Yugi's hair styling. Some said they put a lot of hair gel while hanging upside down, and others say that they shove their finger in an electrical socket. I'm not sure which to believe, but the hair gel-bon fire idea was really fitting for my story so I added it.

Anyway, on with the fanfic!

Disclaimer: Don't own YuGiOh, own the story-line. Short. Simple.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Stupid fun-sucker', I thought grudgingly to myself.

'Always ruining my fun', I glared at the back of said fun-suckers head, attempting to drill a hole through it. He was doing his homework, oblivious to the many painful ways I was killing him in my head.

After the 'stern talking to' from my hikari about not making bon-fires in the house, I was sent to our room to 'think about what I've done'.

I was just innocently starting a fire in the living room because our insulation sucks, and Ryou has to blow-up on me! (Stupid PMSing and all that moodiness crap) And he was also complaining about the rather large burn stain on the rug, I argued that the rug was ugly anyway so I was doing both of us a favor. Besides, if it was made by me, it MUST be a masterpiece! That stain is a work of art I tell you!

I glared at my light again. Cursing him with every Egyptian god I remember, which is quite a few I must say.

"Bakura, stop finding interesting ways to kill me and cursing me with Egyptian gods and try doing something productive for once" Ryou mumbled from his work.

….oh yeah…mind link forgot about that.

Wait, 'for once'? What does he mean? I am always productive! I do lots of productive things!

...and just because I can't think of any occasions, doesn't mean it's not true.

Anyway, back to my pouting.

I did noticed though, that through his constant babbling, Ryou had said nothing about not breaking into people's houses and stealing their monstrous amounts of hair gel to start heat warming bon-fires. I guess he stopped trying to prevent me from stealing things after all.

Being a thief does have its advantages though, how do you think Ryou gets money for new clothes? True, I may destroy those clothes once they go take their first trip to the dryer, but that only means I have to steal more money so he can buy new ones. Do you not see the genius behind that plan?

Anyway, I suppose I must go back to recording my dreams. Last night was particularly

unnerving, where did I put that journal?

Monday

This dream started in a forest. The birds were singing on polka dotted trees, the sun was shining a bright green color; it was all so…creepy. I looked closely at my surroundings and was so busy looking around me that I nearly bumped into a rock that looked roughly like Ryou. I soon reached a meadow, and heard a strange sound coming from the left. As I was walking through the red grass searching for the source, I spotted an animal by one of the smaller foliage, apparently it was stuck on the low branches.

It was a sheep; a fluffy, white cotton-ball that was making the most ANNOYING sound. It was like a mixture of a screech, a blow horn, and a fat guy singing in the shower.

The noise was so annoying that I decided to let it free, just to save my ears from committing suicide. Instead of running away though, it came straight to me and licked my hand.

It took me about three seconds before the waves of disgust shot from my hand to my brain. Then I did what any normal Sexy-tomb-robbing-pharoah-hating-evil-physcotic person named Bakura would do.

I screamed like a girl (or Ryou, you decide) and ran away. No, I didn't run away, it was just that...I didn't like the scenery. Yeah. So while I looking for better scenery, I bumped into Ryou. And I stared at him...

I staredat Ryou, who was in an apron…

I stared at Ryou, who was in a PINK apron…

I stared at Ryou, who was in a PINK apron that said 'kiss me, I'm British' on it…..

Ummmm…

He held out a tray to me, and told me to try it. 'It' was a juicy, mustard and ketchup filled chilidog! I quickly grabbed the treat, who can resist the sweet charms of a grease-packed food like a chilidog? When I bit into it however, it tasted like fluff.

Revolting fluffy fluff.

I looked up, and saw the cursed sheep again! And it was making that deafening noise!

And that is where I woke up. Ryou was shaking me, claiming that I was screaming "No! Make it stop!" quite loudly while chewing on my pillow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I closed the journal, and put it on the desk. I stood up, planning to go to the kitchen and get a soda when I bumped into Ryou. Why am I always bumping in to him?

"What were you writing?" He asked, clearly curious as to why I had snatched the journal from the desk and hid it behind my back.

"I was writing a letter to Marik" I replied.

"About what?"

"World domination, trash talk about the pharaoh, torture techniques, you know, the usual"

"Oh, do you need a stamp?"

I nod, and he quickly rushes up the stairs to get the stamps. Phew, that was close. I will have to be more careful about where I write these things down. I don't want Ryou reading them and mocking me about it.

I make abee-line for the kitchen and get a coke, chugging the whole can down in two gulps.

Reminds me of the time Marik and I had a drinking contest, I won by half a cup. We used vodka instead of soda though. Much more fun.

I threw the can into the garbage and Ryou returns with a stamp in his hand.

I look at it.

I look at it some more.

I look at Ryou.

I look at it again.

I walk out of the kitchen, into the bathroom, and scream as loud as I can.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou is confused by his dark's behavior, he was just going to hand Bakura one of the sheep stamps that he got at the post office (it was at a 50 percent discount) and he reacts like this?

'Oh well' Ryou thinks, shrugging the incident off.

Bakura IS a psychopath after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Persony person: Yay! Chapter two is up! Not as good as I thought it would be, but if you like it then encouragement it very much appreciated! Tell me what you think! Andideas or suggestions are welcome as well!

Now,click the pretty blue button on the bottom left of your screen, and leave a review! Come on, you know you want to!


	3. Chapter 3

Persony Person: Yeah! Another chapter! Now, you all may think this story has a sucky plot line and its not going anywhere and its pointless and the author needs to stop ranting and all that jazz, if you DO think that, it will get better I hope. I'm trying to improve my writing skills and plot development.

The ranting part, I'm not so sure if tht will ever get better...

Wait...I'm getting a vision...its a little blurry...but its getting clearer...ah, my vision isthat you all will hate me by the end of this chapter. Lets see if it happens, hmm?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Journal**

"Why am I in a farm?" I asked aloud.

It was true, this dream had placed me in the middle of a corn field. To my right is a red barn. In front of me is a pig pen loaded with fat filthy not-dead-yet porkchops. To my left there seems to be an old broken down housewith a ricketypick-up truck in the driveway and a rusty windmill next to it.

I walked across the cornfield acciedently stepping in I-don't-want-to-know-what, and towards the house. Half-way there,the overwhelming scent of lasagna wrapped in burnt tar reached my nose. It's not a pleasant smell I assure you.

Wondering where this pungent smell is coming from, I almost miss thechicken that was wobbling towards me. It was mumbling something incoherent under its breath. Iwatched it trot right past me, then continued my trek. Surely someone would be at the old home. Someone had to take care of the animals here. I'll just knock on the door, talk with them a bit then I can figure out where I…..

THE FRICK! A TALKING CHICKEN JUST WALKED BY ME!

Okay Bakura, it's just a dream...deep breaths...in..out..in..out...

"Feet smell and noses run" said a small voice behind me.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

When I turned around, it was the chicken. It grinned (how can it do that with no lips?) and held out its hand…err…wing.

"Mi' names Billy Joe Johnny Bob II, nice ta' see ya' again 'Kura" it said with a squaking voice. Well, if chickens could talk, I imagined this is what it would sound like…but, how did it know my name?

"How do you know my name..umm.." I finished lamely. Hey, it's not my fault his name is so strange. You expect me to remember all that?

"Billy Joe Johnny Bob II"

"yeah…"

"Well 'Kura, 'member them fried cheeken from yer dream Sundey? Ya' know, them ones 'a' dicsa dancin'?" the poultry questioned. It was hard to understand his accent, but after it repeated the question about nine times I understood what he said.

"well, this here dream's a flasher-back of 'ow us cheekens came ta bee that way."

"I see…" I really didn't but I wasn't going to let him know that. The All-Great-sexy-tomb-robbing-pharoah-hating-evil-physcotic Bakuraknows all.

But, it did strike me as odd by how I wasn't creeped out in the slightest talking to a cheeken..I mean chicken.

The walking dinner told me to go to the barn and watch the chicken inside. I didn't really want to and I didn't see why I should anyway,but I also had nothing better to do.Once inside, I was greeted by a chestnut mare named Trianna Herietta Nicolette Monres, a young cow named Deviannette Sabrina Maria Garcito, a bull named Carlito Sanchito Nachito Garcito, and a sheep named Fred.

There were also some chicken, but the cow said they didn't have names. It seemed that all of the names were taken already...

Ignoring the welcoming words of the larger animals, I pranced over to the nameless chickens and waited.

And waited….

And waited.….

And waited……

Then I realized that watching chicken eat invisible corn off the ground isn't as entertaining as it sounds, it doesn't even sound entertaining to begin with.

So, I decided to keep myself amused by naming some of the fowls.

_The fat brawn one can be Marik, and the retarded grey one with half of its feathers missing can be Pharoah, and the scrawny chick next to it can be Yugi. _

_The rooster can be Malik, because he has a big mouth, and that yellow one is Isis…and the old one-_

Unexpectedly, Malik trotted over to Yugi and started to mercilessly peck him on the head. Yugi squaked and ran over toPharoah. Pfft, figures.Pharoah looked a little distraught, but continued to pick at invisible bits of food. Well, this has gotten much more interesting…

Now Malik isstalking over to Marik. Ahem, well, you have to ask your mommy and daddy to explain what happenedwith those two.

Still, I never figured Malik as the dominant one. Hmmm..Isis is looking very sick. And fat. Oh I still haven't named the old one in the corner….hmm. I guess someone old I know. Maybe Odion?

-HOLY CRAP! Yugi just laid an egg!

He pecked it once, twice, and made a small hole in it. Then started to consume its contents. Once finished,he roared. Roared I tell you!

"CANIBLE CHICKEN!" Marik yelled. Oh, are you done now Marik?

All the other chickens began to run around in circles as Yugi stomped around pecking at their heads. Eventually he killed everyone.

The end.

No really, that's where I woke up. Seriously…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bakura POV**

_That's enough writing for today _

I walked over to the nightstand by my bed and put the journal next to the lamp. I REALLY had to go to the bathroom. My bladder was about to explode!

_Note to self: Never have an olive oil drinking contest with Malik and Marik again. EVER._

I pratically RAN to the bathroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal POV**

"_Where did I put the pen! I know it's here somewhere…_" Ryou thought while searching through the kitchen shelves and counter. He was careful to notto bump his elbows onthe hot pans full of food cooking on the oven.

Bakura had used up all of the olive oil for some reason, and Ryou needed a pen to write "cooking oil" on the shopping list. The only problem, he couldn't find the damn thing! He pouted cutely while trying to find out where he put the stupid writing implement.

He decided to just go to his room and get one from his book bag. He climbed the stairs, two steps at a time, went down the hall and opened the second door on the left, dismissing the odd grunts coming from the bathroom.

On the chair by his desk, was Ryou's bulging book bag. He quickly found a pen and was just about to rush back downstairs when he saw a journal lying on the nightstand.

"_Wasn't that the letter thing Bakura was going to send to Marik?" _Our awesomely kawaii Ryou inwardly asked. Why yes, yes it is Ryou.

He grabbed the journal and opened a drawer from his desk. He took out a large envelope and also the sheep stamps that Bakura had such a phenomenal reaction to earlier.

He dropped the journal inside, wrote Marik and Malik's address on it as well as the return address, licked and put the stamp in the corner, and closed the envelope. He paraded back down, again ignoring the disturbing groans from the bathroom and headed outside towards the mailbox. After planting the envelope inside and putting up the flag on the side, he walked back to the apartment/house.

All the while, our innocent Ryou was smiling brightly andthinking about how much his yami would appreciate his small act of generousity.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Persony Person: YAY! All done. Hehe, poor Bakura. Do you guys hate me?

Next chapter won't have a dream in it but it will be very…interesting. I'll have you know, I adore Bakura (And of course Ryou, but you should have figured that out by now) but it's fun to see how he reacts in awkward situations. And its fun to write about him in general.

Also, thanks to all who reviewed! Especially: Sunami101, Anime WarriorSkye, and Sarah the Slayer! Your reviews make me feel so loved!

Now, I have a friend, he is very lonely. He needs someone to drop by every now and then. His name is "review button".

Won't you visit him? He lives just down there on the bottom left of this very sentence.


	4. Chapter 4

Persony person: Hey I'm back! Sorry for making you wait. Its been a month I know. But I had FCAT testing and all that junk so yeah. But I'm going to be working hard on my stoy now. I hope none of you lost interest!

Here it is! Finally!_

* * *

_

_Some beers have some flavor but aren't filling, others have no flavor and feel like a lump in your stomach…for the best taste in beer, try Budweiser Select. The best mixture of smoothness and fla-_

Click.

"Yeah right, Budweiser Select taste like CRAP!"

_Now, put the casserole in the oven at 360 degrees. Don't forget to watch it until it gets golden bro-_

Click.

"Die Betty Crocker. DIE!"

_Wabbit Season! Duck Season! Wabbit Season! Wabbit Season! Duck Season FIRE!_

Click.

"Ugh, stupid American cartoons….people get shot and not one drop of blood. Bullshit.

'_Doctor, have you found out who the father of Maria's baby is?' 'Yes, they father of the baby is- _

Click.

"I don't give a monkeys ass"

_Let's not fight! Lets be friends! You're my best friend! Friendship forev-_

Click.

"AHHH! IT BURNSSS IT BUUURNNNSS!"

Marik quickly turned the TV off, then unplugged it then, threw a lamp at it.

Well now that that was over, Marik had to go back to the very important business of…

….being completely and utterly bored.

RADAMMIT! There was nothing to do! Usually Marik would be off stalking in the city, sending people who gave him unpleasing glances to the shadow realm. Malik took it away, just because he accidentally-on-purpose sent the cat to the shadow realm.

Stupid cat. Malik got a new one now but the important part was that he could no longer use his shadow powers. Marik claimed that those people deserved to be sent to their doom. Malik replied that the people in the Shadow Realm were probably so cramped and crowded, that if he sent anymore people there it would crack open.

Marik walked into the kitchen, where Malik was sitting on a stool by the counter. He had some papers in his hands. Mail.

"Anything for me?" Ishizu asked from behind the stove.

"Nope" Malik grunted. He flipped through the envelopes, and then his eyes rested on a large envelope.

"Hey Marik, we got mail. From Ryou and Bakura." Malik said, waving said mail in his yami's face.

"Well, don't stand there like a noodle. Open it!" Marik replied. Finally something remotely interesting…

Malik ripped open the envelope, leaving the paper on the floor. Ishizu will pick it up later. He pulled out the bulky item inside.

A journal?

"Hey hikari, what is that?"

"I don't know, lets find out"

And he opened it to the first page.

* * *

_Coming to a theatre near you! He was abandoned at birth. Raised by Mexican Sombrero-makers. And now, he's back to get revenge on the parents who never loved him. This fall comes…Tortilla Boy! _

"What. The. Hell."

Click.

_Pikachu! I choose you! Thundershock!_

Click.

"RYOU! I'm bored!" Bakura whined.

Ryou sighed. Bakura had formed a pattern with the TV: watch show for 5 seconds, comment, switch channel, and complain. This had been going on for almost an hour now..

"Well what do you want me to do about it Bakura?"

"Give me the millennium ring back"

"No"

"Ryou…" Bakura growled dangerously. His hikari was about to respond when he was interrupted by the doorbell. The kawaii little Ryou left the living room with a quick 'I'll get it' and rushed to the door. He was greeted with the sight of a snickering Marik, and a Malik trying to desperately cover his giggling with his hands.

"Uh…hi Malik, Marik...what brings you here?" Ryou asked, caught off guard by there strange behavior.

By this time, Bakura had complained once again of his boredom, but still didnot leav the sanctuary of the couch to see who was at the door.

Upon hearing the source of their amusement, Marik and Malik promptly…

…burst out laughing like the physco lunatics that they are.

"What's so funny?" A confused Ryou asked. Is Bakura really that interesting? Maybe they thought he looked funny. But wait, he looked very much like his yami, so they would think that he was strange looking as well.

Ryou narrowed his eyes at the preoccupied tomb-keepers.

Malik, the first to recover, handed him a journal not unlike the one he sent in the mail yesterday. He commanded the white-haired teen to read it. And that he did.

**20 minutes later**

"I don't see how this is funny you two" Ryou commented sternly. "This is very serious; these dreams could become worse and mentally damage Bakura's logical reason and sense of reality."

Malik, becoming infected with Ryou's seriousness, was suddenly aware of the danger this could put Ryou in.

"You mean this could make Bakura a ruthless killer, with no logical remorse, and send him on a killing spree?" Malik inquired. Ryou nodded.

"And this is different from the present Bakura how?" Marik added sarcastically.

Ryou glared at Marik's lack of concern. "This could mean that he would loose his grip on reality. With his skills in killing, stealing, and evading authorities, not to mention the shadow powers, he could easily destroy Japan!" He concluded, and then added "which includes you!"

Malik gasped. "If we die, who will feed Mr. Fluffers? He'll starve, and then the house will be overrun with rats! Then Ishizu will either get eaten alive by rats or become the Rat Queen! …that actually sounds pretty cool though."

"Malik FOCUS! We need to stop this from happening. We have to stimulate Bakura's mind so he won't turn…..crazy…er." Ryou finished lamely.

It would be a difficult process. He had read in a book that in order to calm the subconscious you have to go through many procedures. Dreams are the affect of past memories and relations between them as well as warning signals of danger.

"…..so...how are we going to do this Ryou-kun?" Malik asked. This day was just getting better and better!

"Well, we're going to have to go through certain steps to ease his subconscious. He probably won't agree to it so we'll have to hold him down somehow…."

"YAY! I'll go get the rope and duct tape!" Marik chirped happily. But before he could skip off to the kitchen, Ryou grabbed his arm.

"You guys, I need you to be serious. This can be sort of dangerous since it IS Bakura we're talking about. I really need your help okay?"Both Ishtarsnodded.

* * *

"HIKARI! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! UNTIE ME NOW OR I'LL UNLEASH THE POWER OF THE SHADOW REALM UPON YOUR UNWORTHY SOUL!" Shouted a VERY enraged tomb-robber. A panting Malik and Ryou gave each other a thumbs up.

"That was alot harder than I thought it would be" commented Marik from the couch. He was staring amusedly at the his friend who was tied to an arm chair.

"What are you talking about Marik, you didn't do anything!" Malik contridicted and folded his arms. "You just watched us do the whole thing"

"Yes, I know. It looked like you were having a hard time.It was tiring just to watch. I don't think you would have made it if Ryou hadn't sneeked up on him from behind. And even then, if you hadn't caught him off guard with that battle cry, Ryou would have a broken arm"

Both hikaris and the tied yami glared.

"Ryou I am serious. If you don't untie me RIGHT NOW I...what is that?"

Malik grinned evilly. "Duct Tape my foolish friend. Duct tape. FEAR IT!"

And without further warning, Malik leaped onto Bakura (which is much easier when he's tied down) and attached a large piece of the silver tape on the albino Thief King's mouth.

"Eh..Malik? I need to ask him questions. He needs to be able to talk you know..."

"Yes, I know" Malik grinned evilly. He turned to Bakura. "I'm sure this will be the last time you underestimate the power of the duct tape"

The sandy-haired teen grabbed Bakura's cheek in one hand, and an edge of the tape in another and...

"HOLY MOTHER, WEAPONS OF MASS DESTRUCTION!"

Marik burst out laughing, holding onto his sides as he fell of the sofa. Malik was grinning like no tommorrow. An our little Ryou was sighing tiredly mumbling to himself about crazy friends and their physcotic habits.

Finally, when things calmed down, Ryou mentally prepared himself.

"Okay, here we go..."

* * *

Persony person: okay, thats it for this chappie! Ryou sure is stern about this subject ne? Told you I would get some plot in there!

...I think this chapter has the most dialogue of all of my chapters...wow..

Thanks to all of you loyal reviewers who told me to get off my lazy ass and start writing again!

don't forget about the pretty purple button at the bottom-left side of your screen!

* * *


End file.
